Settle the Score
by Ricochet
Summary: Jenson goes after Dark Kat on top of the antenna cradle to settle the score but will this be the end? And for who?


CHAPTER 15: SETTLE THE SCORE  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY AND ACE  
EMAIL:RICOCHET8@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
The SWAT Kats landed at where Ricochet was, Razor jumped out of the   
Turbokat and ran over to where Ricochet. "Ricochet, are you okay?," he   
asked as he held her. Ricochet nodded.  
"Where's your brother?," T-Bone asked from the cockpit.  
"Up there," Ricochet replied as she pointed up to the antenna cradle   
to where Ace was.  
"Why is he up there,?" Razor asked.  
"Dark Kat is up there," said Ricochet. "Ace said he was going to   
give him a little pay back. He wanted you two for back up if he called for   
it."  
"We already brought some just in case. That was why we took so   
long," Razor said as he smirked. He pointed over to a hill. "We contacted   
Felina and told her to bring some back up just in case. Why don't we go   
over there, we have better view of what is going on."  
Ricochet nodded and followed Razor to the Turbokat. Razor jumped   
into his seat and Ricochet sat on his lap. T-Bone closed the canopy and   
flew the Turbokat over to the enforcers.   
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile Ace had reached the top of the antenna cradle.   
Fortunately for him there were platforms that he could run on. He looked   
down and couldn't realize how high he was! "If I fall down, I am going to   
be a gonner," he said to himself as he loaded up his ZMG. He started to run   
up to a staircase. Some of Dark Kat's guards were there but Ace quickly   
took care of them. He reached the staircase and ran down the steps to what   
appeared a small building. Inside were two drone guns and two guards. One   
of the drone guns spotted him and started to fire constantly. Ace ducked   
behind the wall of the building to wait for the drone gun to stop then he   
quickly jumped back out and shot at the drone gun. The drone gun was hit by   
the bullets and exploded. Then Ace took out the guards. He aimed his ZMG   
at the other drone gun and shot it. Suddenly an alarm started to blare   
which made Ace cover his ears up.   
***********************************************************************  
Down on the hill, the enforcers were keeping contact on what was   
happening. Ricochet was looking up at the cradle with a pair of binoculars.  
Suddenly she spotted something and it scared her. "Oh..no," she said.   
Razor heard her and walked over to her. "What is it?," he asked.  
"Look up there and tell me if the cradle is moving or is it just   
me," she replied and handed Razor the binoculars. Razor took the binoculars   
and looked up at the cradle. He also noticed the cradle moving.  
"Kats alive!," he said.   
"Razor, Dark Kat must be manually overriding the computer. The   
antenna is moving to intercept the satellite. Dark Kat is going to set the   
satellite back on course to hit the city," Ricochet said.  
"There has to be a computer up there," said Razor as he ran over to   
Felina. "Felina, is there anyway you contact Ace?," he asked.  
"Yes. All enforcers have walkie talkies with them," said Felina.  
"We need to contact Ace, can you patch me through to him?," asked   
Razor.  
Felina nodded and ran over to her chopper. She picked up her walkie   
talkie and handed it to Razor. "Ace, this is Razor. Come in, Ace," said   
Razor.  
Ace heard Razor on his walkie talkie and took it out. "What is it,   
Razor?," he asked.  
"Dark Kat is trying to manually adjust antenna to intercept the   
satellite, to make it put it on course for the city. Do you see any kind of   
computer up there?," he asked.  
Ace looked over in the building he was in and saw a computer.   
"Yeah, I see one," he said and walked over to it.   
"Razor, there has to be some kind of code for the satellite," stated   
Ricochet as she listened in on the conversation.  
Razor nodded and then said, "Ace, there will probably be some kind   
of code for the computer."  
Ace smiled and said, "I already have the right code." He took out   
his ZMG and aimed it at the computer. He shot the computer and until it   
basically exploded. When the alarm went o  
  



End file.
